Prehistoric ParkSeries two
by Swiftwind of Featherclan
Summary: Imagine what it is like when Nigel Challenges himself to get Breeding pairs for the Park. Of coarse they will have problems no to mention Meat eater trouble. Enjoy the story
1. World of Strange

**There is something missing from our world, the amazing animals, that time has left behind.**

**But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**

**We're going back in time on a safari with a difference, as wildlife adventure Nigel Marvin, plunges into pre-history, to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction, his plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present. **

**And give them a second chance. **

**This Time, we return to Prehistoric Park, Nigel go's back 208 million years to the early Jurassic Period, to rescue one of the strangest dinosaurs to ever live, a Savack.**

**Welcome back to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary.**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

Nigel sat in his Tower, planning his adventure. Bob and Suzanne walked in.

"Hey Nigel, What's going on?" Suzanne asked. She is the local vet for the park.

"Im planning our next Adventure"

"Our next Adventure?" Bob said to him. Bob was the game Builds the park's Enclosures and feeds the Animals.

"Well Mine and Suzanne's. You see we are going to find the world's strangest Saurpod. One Suzanne always wanted to see, The Herd Saurpod "Savack". He unrolled a picture that an artisted created on it. The creature looked similar to a Dragon, long, really slim. \kind of like the forest dragon, from "Dragons:A Fantasy Made Real".

"OH MY GOD. SERIOUSLY?"

"Absolutly. I hope to get a herd. People Believed these Magnificant creatures are like Wolves. Gentle when picking up their young, Kind and Ranked. I want to know if it is true."

He started to get the jeep ready when the park's Tyrannosaurs Rex, Matilda, Has caused some destruction to her brother, Terence's, Enclosure. In order to distract her they feed her some extra meat,filled with some sleeping pills, while they re-enforce the fence.

Terence and Matilda Came to the park as little babies after losing their mother to injury caused by another T-Rex. They managed to run through the portal just before a meteor hit. Since Then the two, now Adolescence, Caused problems until they had to be separated. Not long after, Matilda, The female and bigger one, broke into her brother's enclosure, and nearly killed him.

"Bob. I want you to build the enclosure near the waterfall." Nigel Yelled out after Matilda fell asleep.

"Why is that Nigel?"

"The Savacks are swimmers, they inhabit swamps and lakes and rivers to help teach their young how to swim and easiest way to hunt Big Dinos." Nigel and Suzanne waved goodbye to Bob and slipped through the portal.

When they came out they ran smack dab in a herd of Ankylosaurus. The huge creatures started to stampede as the jeep wrestled its way through the herd. Nigel had managed to maneuver the jeep out of the way until an adult male Ankylosaurus wacked the side of the jeep before charging away.

"Suzanne, are you alright?" Nigel asked after the Dino took off.

"I'm fine. That was really scary though. That was an Ankylosaurus. A whole group of them." The dinosaurs settled down in a meadow.

"They are gorgeous. Look there is some young ones with them." Nigel and Suzanne got out of the jeep to get a better look at the Herd. Bellowing came from some of the herd members.

"I count about a dozen to sixteen in that herd. I say we ge3t the herd into Prehistoric park." Nigel declared.

"Poor Bob" Suzanne muttered under her breathe. Nigel set up the portal. He then got in the jeep.

"Suzanne. I suggest getting in the jeep so u doesn't get trampled" As she climbed in, a loud growl was heard behind the herd. Among the trees behind the Ankylosaurus herd was an Allosaurus. No two Allosaurus. Another roar sends the herd running towards Nigel, Suzanne and the portal. Turning the portal on and moving out of the way he allowed the herd to move through followed by the Allosaurus pair. Turning the portal off and grabbing the sticks Nigel and Suzanne continued.

**Meanwhile on the other side of the portal**

Bob had managed to separate the Ankylosaurus herd from the Allosaurus pair.

"Ashli. We need you here immediately." Bob spoke into the walky-talky. Ashli is the blonde girl who is vet assistant to Suzanne and put in charge while Suzanne is away.

"I'm here Bob. What's up" Bob pointed to the herd.

"Can you tell me how many there are of the herd?"

"My guess is Sixteen."

"Sixteen. That's too many for us to have. Where am I going to put these? When Nigel comes back he's got some explaining to do" Ashli couldn't help but to laugh at Bob's fussing. A ROAR distracted them.

"Oh yes right. Ashli, do you know what species this is?" Bob looked so confused at the two hungry predators.

"They are Allosaurs. Bob. Looks like a breeding pair. See how the dull colored one is smaller. That's the female."

"And where will I find room for these two?"

"Where ever you can, but keep them away from the T-Rex enclosure."

**Back in the past.**

"It's starting to get dark, so we should set up camp tonight. We can continue our search tomorrow" Nigel spoke. A nod from Suzanne showed that she agreed. As they set up, Nigel spoke about where they need to head.

"I know that need to find a lake or waterfall in order to find these creatures."

"What about rivers and waterways?"

"Yes those too but the lakes and waterfalls might have better dens"

"Ok. See you in the morning"

The next morning…

Nigel woke up to the low hissing similar to a gas like but louder. He got up and out of his tent to see a long, lithe shape of a Savack, walking through the trees. The giant creature was on all fours but its back legs were thicker than the front and its feet in the back had three toes, Features of a theropod. It made another low hissing sound as it continued through the forest. Suzanne stuck her head as the magnificent animal walked past, its feet still making the same thumping sound all big and heavy dinosaurs make. Though big it is smaller than a Brachiosaurus. However Nigel can still clearly see the dino's serrated teeth. As the Dinosaur walked through the forest, Nigel and Suzanne followed it.

"Why are we following it?" Suzanne asked.

"Cause it's going to its home and I happen to know that they are pack hunters and herd predators, which is different than most predators."

They finally reach the center of the territory and what a sight. A waterfall fell down into a big lake, which must have emptied into the ocean. It was beautiful place. Nigel noticed they had lost sight of the Savack they were following.

"Nigel, where did it go?" Suzanne's voice trembled. They knew that these creatures were dangerous meat eaters. The teeth showed it. Though no full skull was found they knew that the creatures ate meat. That they were similar to Deinosuchus, in the way they hunted. Only they could hunt outside of the water.

Suddenly a loud bellow was heard and a group of Parasaurolophus walked out. They had walked up to the water's edge to drink. An adult male was further out in the water then the others. Without warning a Savack launched out of the water and grabbed ahold of the male Dinosaur and dragged him under. The rest of the herd ran back towards the forest. Soon the Savack, A male with blue and green coloring, came out of the water dragging the dead Parasaurolophus onto land. Soon the waterfall quiver and a group of Savacks, all female, trailed out from behind the waterfall followed by 12-16 little ones. The little Savacks ran up to the carcass and started ripping into it. The females came up behind them. There were 6 females but only three teared into the carcass. The waterfall quivered some more and the five more Savacks came out. One female and four males. The female was Black with scratches of red and a male was the same but instead of scratches it was spots.

"I think the darker colored ones are the alphas like in a wolf pack. So that means they are indeed ranked. But the colors from Savack to Savack are different. Even the young ones are different colored." Nigel noted.

"Nigel, look at that" Suzanne pointed at a Female Savack chewing on the leaves of a tall tree.

"I think they are omnivoires. Able to eat meat and vegetables. The only reason they hunt is beacause the young ones and mothers eat it to keep their protein levels up and then they wean them on to plants, not off meat."

"Nigel, how are we going to get them to the park?"

**Back at the park**

"I finally managed to build an enclosure for The herd of Ankylosaurus and a nice Enclosure for the Allosaurs and now I can finish the enclosure for Savack. Nigel has told me they are pack or herd Dinosaurs and I know he will bring back a whole pack of them here so I hope this will do."

As Bob ordered the builds around, the Terror bird, rescued from 10000 years ago, foud his way over to them.

"Oh no. Not again. Bob here. The Terror Bird found his way out again. Can you get over the The Savack Enclosure quick" Bob spoke into the walky-talky.

"Sure Bob" Within minutes a truck with meat in it was over, and as usual they dragged the meat from the truck away.

"Ok back to work"

**As Bob worries about how to finish the enclosure before Nigel and Suzanne get back, Nigel thinks he has found a way to get the Savacks through the portal.**

"So what we are doing is we will drive the jeep around the group of Savacks and herd them towards the portal, and if it works we-"

A loud Roar interrupted Nigel as 5 Allosaurs appears above the waterfall. Nigel now has to change his plans. He set up the portal and sent Suzanne ahead. Suddenly the Allosaurs charged towards the herd. The herd moved forward but the Alphas they turned and faced the Allosaurs. To give time for the herd to run. Suddenly the alphas stood on two legs only to fall forward on top of one to the carnivores. Soon as they did that they, too, ran for the portal. Nigel followed them and closed the portal.

Bob ran up to Nigel. "I'm happy that your back in one piece but do you realized I had a hard time trying to pull the Allosaurs away from the Ankylosaurs. But lucky I will forgive you."

Nigel gave a good hardy laugh. After securing the Savacks for transport they went over to the nicely finished enclosure and released them into it. The waterfall, complete with cave behind the falls, was the perfect spot. Soon as they were released they dived for the water, even the young ones.

Nigel was pleased with this capture and Bob finally feels happy that he doesn't have to set up any Fences, at least not until Nigel's next Adventure.

Next time, Nigel plan's to bring back a Carnotaurus, but along the way he meets a pack not as kind as The Savacks. Plus The T-Rexs and The Allosaurs have a confrontation.

**The Savack isnt a real Creature but one I made because of a fantasy I had as a child. I only own Savacks and ashli's name. Since the blonde girl had no name I made her one.**

**Hope you have enjoyed this and PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Deadly Challenge

**There is something missing from our world, the amazing animals, that time has left behind.**

**But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**

**We're going back in time on a safari with a difference, as wildlife adventure Nigel Marvin, plunges into pre-history, to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction, his plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present. **

**And give them a second chance. **

**This Time, we return to Prehistoric Park, Nigel go's back ****108 million years to the early Cretaceous Period, to rescue one of the Weirdest and Dangerous Meat eaters of the late Cretaceous. Also Nigel, Bob and Suzanne deal with one of the worst Dino fights the world has ever seen. Welcome back to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary.**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

As Nigel sat and watched Theo, The teenaged Triceratops, snap off branches for his food, Bob the grounds keeper, was feeding the hungry Allosaurs when he spotted something odd.

"Hey Nigel?" Bob spoke quietly into the Walky-talky.

"Yea Bob" Nigel answered.

"Ye might want get straight over to the Allosaurus Enclosure immediately."

"On my way" Nigel got in to his jeep and headed over to their enclosure. When they first arrived the mating pair chased after a herd of Ankylosaurus. Nigel wanted to name them but couldn't think of any names until Ashli came up with Yaman-in for the male and Kanivò for the female. Both names mean Carnivore just male's name is Korean and the female's name is Haitian Creole.

When he had arrived, Bob had a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Nigel asked Bob.

"Just look in the Enclosure" Since they were in an observatory, they could see into the enclosure. Inside the enclosure, lying in a nest, were five eggs. Nearby Kanivò was watching her eggs like she was afraid someone would steal them.

"How long has she had those eggs?" Nigel asked. Bob was already talking to the camera center to confirm the time of the nesting.

"The confirmation is it has been there for a week now. Boy. Are we slow" Bob laughed.

"Yep but just think soon we will have other babies. This is so exciting. Anyways I think its time for a new Adventure. It has been awhile since the last. And I know just what I want to bring back. A breeding pair of Carnotaurus sastrei, The Carnotaur as some call it. They are very interesting Dinosaur. They were featured in the movie DINOSAUR from Disney. The only problem is Disney portrayed them to be the same size as a Tyrannosaurus Rex but in reality the Carnotaurus is smaller than an Iguanodon but they had to do it to stat the fact that it is the evil charater."

"That's stupid but it doesn't matter. Their behaviour in the movie must be the same." Bob said. Having seen the movie.

"All depends on how I see them. I just know we need them." Nigel retorted.

He collected the items he would need in order to collect his new targets. Grabbed a jeep, and had just started loading his gear, when Suzanne came up to him.

"I heard the good news, what I can't believe is your leaving at this time." She seemed concerned but for what reason that was unknown.

"Exactly why is this a bad time?"

"Because those eggs could hatch any moment and you never want to miss that."

"Yea I know but I also know that we could do with more animals"

"Ok have a good trip. But be careful. There are more than just Carnotaurs in the Cretaceous Period."

"Thanks Suzanne. Don't worry. I'll be back in one piece. Besides I have Bill and Ben to help me."

"Good luck" she said as he drove towards the portal. Bob waved at Nigel, and Nigel stopped at the sight.

"Nigel, I have an Enclosure ready but it might be small for the Carnotaurus."

"We will see what happens. You know me, always must bring something else back other than the original target."

"That's a point just try to make it cute and cuddly." Bob said with a smile.

"I'll try but can't guarantee it" Nigel Said. He started up the portal and ran drove towards it.

"Ok Patagonia, Argentina here we come."

On the other side of the portal it was different then the place he left behind. There was no grass, because it didn't evolve yet. No People. Nothing but a planet filled with wondrous, giant creatures in need of existence again. Nigel couldn't help but think how beautiful the planet was in this time. There was no garbage, no litter, no smog or hazardous vapors. No people in parallel. Just large, beautiful, clear, un-spoiled planet. Every time Nigel went back he wished that this is how the planet was. But with humans evolving all the time he knows it never will be.

As they set up camp, a herd of Iguanodon walked by. Up ahead was a stream, where Parasaurolophus where wallowing in the water and feeding on the underwater plantation. Immediately Nigel found what he was looking for but it wasn't as simple as that. It was a mother and two babies. How the hell does Nigel get them to go through the portal? And he knew how. It hit him to use himself as bait. Little did he know something else had its eyes on him for its next meal.

**Back at the park, Bob noticed something very weird and odd about the Two expecting Parents.**

"Hey Suzanne. Could you make your way to the Allosaurus enclosure?"

"I'll be right there, Bob." Suzanne voice came with some static on the walky-talky.

Soon she came over to their Enclosure and climbed the ladder into the Observatory.

"What is it?"

"The Allosaurs are acting very weird, like they know they are not the only Carnivores in the park. And I was at the Tyrannosaurus Rex enclosure and both Terence and Matilda kept looking in this direction. I'm Worried."

"Don't worry Bob. The Savacks and Ankylosaurs are in this direction too. Maybe the Tyrannosaurus Rex smells them" Suzanne patted his back in reassurance before turning and going down the ladder.

"I hope you are right." Bob whispered. "Otherwise the result could be disastrous"

**Back in the Cretaceous Period**

Nigel tried to make his presence known to the Carnotaurs but wound up attracting the wrong creatures. A pack of vicious Velociraptors came rushing out of some nearby bushes straight at Nigel, Bill and Ben. Nigel had already set up the portal and turned it on.

"BILL, BEN. RUN. RUN INTO THE PORTAL" That got the Carnotaurs attention. As Bill and Ben ran into the portal the Velociraptors gave chase after them. Nigel had the unfortunate job of bringing the jeep back. So he climbed into the jeep and started the engine. That's when the Carnotaurs gave in to their chase. Every step they made brought them closer to Nigel.

As soon as they were close enough, Nigel floored it. The jeep sped forward but still kept a slow speed so that he did lose the Carnotaurs. As he sped through the portal, the mother got ahold of his jeep luckily he got through the portal as well as she and her young. He climbed out, shut off the portal and ran to the nearest exist before mom could get ahold of him. Bob had the Velociraptors in one holding pen and managed to close the gate behind them so they couldn't escape. Bill and Ben managed to escape before the pack grabbed them. After opening an holding pen, Bob managed to herd the Carnotaurs into it.

"Thank god for that. I'm sorry Bob but I had to have Bill and Ben run into the portal with that pack behind them. Otherwise we would never have made it back at all" Nigel told Bob. Bob just smiled as they go into a different jeep and sped towards the Savacks.

"It is ok Nigel. By that size I could put them into that same enclosure I told you about"

"That you could-" Nigel stopped the jeep. Standinng not too far off was Matilda and Terence and surrounding most of them was once the fence of Yaman-in and Kanivò's enclosure. The roars of both dinosaurs rang out. Bob was immediately on the walky-talky calling for back up with tranquilizers.

Nigel could only watch as Terence and Matilda charged at Yaman-in and Kanivò. Matilda opened her mouth and clamped down on Yaman-in's neck but was shaken off when Yaman-in's tail slammed into her side. Terence however had a full grip on Kanivò's snout. She kept trying to shake him off but his serrated teeth suck deeper into her face. Yaman-in couldn't do anything to help her as Matilda kept on trying to clamp down on his neck. He swooped his tail at her face so hard that she backed up a few steps. While she was still in shock from his defense, he charged and slammed into her belly, knocking her down. He then charged at Terence, but ended up getting knocked down by Terence's tail. Terence didn't want to let go but in order to hit Yaman-in he had to loosen his grip on Kanivò. She took this opportunity to take her revenge and she managed to grab ahold of his neck. Now her teeth teared their way through his neck. She let go and knocked him to the 's tail swooped around and knocked her off her feet. Matilda and Yaman-in were locked in a jaw battle. Their teeth slashing and lashing at the sides of eachother's mouths before Matilda's tail thwacked the side of Yaman-in's face. Yaman-in stubbled down but got back up and managed to tail swipe Matilda until she went down. Kanivò also managed to knock over Terence after his toe claws caught her leg. Then she and Yaman-in went in for another attack.

Finally the tranquil team came in and managed to shoot all four animals. They went down fast. They were then transported into four different examination pens, for Suzanne to look over.

As Suzanne came over to them Bob got to work, fixing the Fence first for the Allosaurus enclosure.

"Suzanne, how do their wounds look?" Nigel asked, worried, as he remembered the horrid fight.

"Don't worry Nigel, Their wounds though deep will heal. Especially without my help but if you want me to I can sew up the wounds on Kanivò and Terence."

"No if you are sure they are fine then I trust."

"I am going to keep them in here so I can keep an eye on them."

"ok sure. If you must."

Nigel walked away thinking about what he needs to bring back next and how he can certainly trust that the Tyrannosaurs and Allosaurs are in good hands. Until next time.

**Next time on Prehistoric park. Nigel goes back in time to catch the world's largest snake**. **And Bob and Suzanne watch day and night to care for a newborn. Also Yaman-in and Kanivò wake up to the hatching of there eggs. Hopefully.**

**Special thanks to InGenworker for his review, Suggestion and help on this chapter. If it wasn't for your help that fight would never have happened. Also thanks to Spinosaurs666 for his review. Until next time, Swiftwind of Featherclan, out.**


	3. Change in Destruction

**There is something missing from our world, the amazing animals, that time has left behind.**

**But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**

**We're going back in time on a safari with a difference, as wildlife adventure Nigel Marvin, plunges into pre-history, to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction, his plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present. **

**And give them a second chance. **

**This Time, we return to Prehistoric Park, Nigel go's back ****108**** million years to the early ****Cretaceous**** Period, to rescue one of the Weirdest and Dangerous Meat eaters of the late Cretaceous. Also Nigel, Bob and Suzanne deal with one of the worst Dino fights the world has ever seen. Welcome back to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary.**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

Nigel sat studying his slithery friends. He watched them, staring at the way the snakes moved and the way they studied what was around them.

He didn't pay attention to anything else until his radio went off with radio traffic. Nigel got up and ran to his jeep. With the traffic he could only make out words.

"Allosaurs…newborn… Help…little bundle of energy" Was all he could make out.

He rushed to the Allosaurs enclosure. There he saw Bob and Suzanne with a small blanket.

"Bob, Suzanne what's going on?" Nigel asked.

"Look Nigel"Suzanne held out the blanket. Inside held a newborn Sabertooth cat.

"Awee is he precious"

"Nigel that a she. Apparently they have been breeding without us knowing. Earlier she gave birth to this little one. We hoped she still will nurse her but we then decided not to take the chance. Maybe we can introduce her our new cheetah mum?"

"Are you sure?"

"It's a risk we need to take. Nigel im still tired from caring for her older litter. And Bob has the whole park to care for and you keep bring in creatures"

"Alright… Hang on, why are you guys here with the newborn?"

"The Allosaurs eggs were hatching."

Nigel went to the viewing tower. There he saw The Allosaurs with their young. Three little Allosaurs crowded around their parents. Kanivò dropped some meat for her young. Nigel climbed back down.

"Lets leave them be. Bob I got an idea on what pair I want to bring to the present but I need a giant retile enclosure."

"What for?"

"This" He grabbed a book and turned to the page of the Titanoboa. The snake was large and dangerous looking.

"Nigel, are you sure you want to bring that here?"

"Yes. I think it would be perfect. The enclosure needs to be see through so we can see them."

"I'll get on that. Be careful."

Always am, Nigel thought.

As he collected all he needed he headed over to the Savack Enclosure since he hadn't been there in awhile.

He saw the Alpha Male rubbing his head against the Alpha female.

"We decided to name the herd animals because each one is so much different then the rest. The herd's head's are Kanji for the male and Hiragana for the female. Suzanne's assissant picked them because the male looks like he has Kanji near his right eye and the female seemed to come to those who call her hiragana. It turns out they are friendly and like wildebeests, they travel with other dinosaurs during droughts." A young Blue one wondered towards him. When Nigel first met this young creature he was maybe newly born, now he and his siblings are half their mother's size. When a Savack is born they are 1/8 their mother's size. Makes them easy prey for other predators but the baby savacks have two things going for them. One the Alphas will die protecting them and Two they grow to full grown size in a 10 month period. "This young fellow is Perseus. When we collected this herd there were 12-16 babies among them, now only ten remain. Perseus' and his two brothers, Zeus, because he is yellow, and Hades, Red, are the prize young males. They are also the only young males in the herd. Their father, Cronos, a Red and yellow male (also called Crest) is Father to Kanji. Illiana, a blue and red female, is Perseus, Zeus and Hades mother. Dagoness, A black and grey female is the only daughter of Kanji and Hiragana. She is mother to Freeha, Blue and grey, Shikon, Black and white. Their father is Phatom. He is all white. The last female with young is Cougar, because her coloring is like one. She had all her 5 young survive- Tityanis, is a brown and pink female, Distoi- white and brown, Maxii- cougar colored, Lioness- golden brown and Shinzi- Dark brown and white. Their father too is Phatom." Nigel waved at them and went to start his journey.

**In the past,**

Nigel set up camp.

"We have arrived late and chances are we will find a Titanoboa" And sure enough he did. She was the most beautiful thing he saw but how was he going to get her through the portal, and how was he going to find a male? Also how does he know if she is still able to have young ones? Snakes these size with have to have large territories. That's when he realized this female was young. That helped him alittle but still two questions remained, how was he going to find a male and get them both to Prehistoric Park? It hit him like a two ton rock. The way they get the terror bird back to its enclosure might work for her. Armed with rope and a large piece of meat he managed her attention. As he put the car in gear she strike forward, more interested in him then the meat, but his plan was working. She was chasing him. He had earlier set the portal up and got through. She slithered, and crashed her way through. After getting her into a holding area, the tranquilized her.

**Present**

Nigel thought he would leave in the morning so when he arrived to fetch a young male it would be easier. Things didn't look that way.

"Nigel, Come quick. The titanasaurs have broken allthe meat-eaters enclosures and both t-rexes and allosaurs are at it again. This time the young ones are involved." Bob said,

Nigel arrived but alittle too late. The both allosaur parents survived, there amongst them was their young, torn up and shredded. What should have been their happiest day turned to horror as Nigel found out that The T-rexes moved on when Bob showed up and he has no idea where.

"Tranq the parents so you can move the dead young."

"Wait Nigel look" Amongst the rubble was a single baby Allosaur. She wiggled through the remains of her two dead siblings and what was left of their rocky nest.

"Ok tranquilize the adults and have Suzanne look at the little one. Then find the tyrannosaurs-"

The radio staticed up and he could hear a guy named steven calling out. "Tyranosaurs at Savack's enclosure. Destruction and chaos. Need help now."

Nigel drove faster then ever to the Enclosure. There he saw Kanji and Hiragana fighting the two Hiragana was bleeding a lot and Kanji was tiring. Cronos' body lay in the muddy grass. Thunder rang out in the park and soon rain and lighting and more thunder followed it. Soon Matilda grabbed hold of Hiragana's neck but she couldn't hold on for long. Though she was losing a lot of blood, Hiragana was still strong enough to swing her long tail and whack Matilda in the head. Matilda and her brother went to launch another attack but ran into Zeus and Hades Instead. The two males fought long and hard but in vain. Matilda caught Zeus in her jaws and crushed him. Terence Held Hades in a vice gripped as he Hades struggled free. The young Savack screeched. It was horrible sad, painful screech. A low barking noise came from Kanji and he launched himself, mouth open and teeth bared, at Terence Soon the tables were turned. Kanji had Terence in a choking Vice grip. Matilda charged at Kanji but was knocked against a wall by Hiragana's tail. Matilda staggered before falling down. Tranq team came and tranqed Matilda and turned to tranq Kanji and Hiragana but they backed off. Kanji let go of Terence and walked away. They tranqed Terence and still got Kanji and Hiragana. A low rumble exited Illiana as she rushed to her sons and mate. Hades was rushed to the hospital. Everyone would wait to see if he would survive.

**Later on**

"Suzanne says Kanji and the others will be fine but she is unsure of Hades. She did manage to look over that female Titanboa and says she is ready to breed."

" Im gunna go and get a male. So please check in on them, wait what about the baby Allosaur?"

" Suzanne calls her Miracle. She is fine. Nothing but a scratch on her face"

"thank god" Nigel left with the happy news but he was worried about The savacks. They acted like Mammoths at a loss. He wanted to study their behavior but needed to finish his mission. So he put cameras up and Bill to study it.

In the past it didn't take Nigel long to find a Male Titanboa but how can he get the male through. He looked like he was sleeping. Before he could think another young Titanboa Bursted through the trees. The first male woke up and they became a wiggling fighting force.

Nigel then got an idea. He would get both of these males. By the simplist thing. The scent of at a female In season. He grabbed a vial, set up the portal and started the jeep. He opened the vial and the males stopped. The jeep then shut down. Nigel frantically started the engine as the males slithered closer and closer. In a split second the jeep started as the males propelled themselves at him. He blasted his way through. The snakes glided towards him. He managed to escape but barely as two armed, with tranq, gunman shot them. Nigel breathered a sigh of relief.

**Few days later**

"Nigel: Bob came running with a happy look on his face. Nigel was looking through the info that Bill and the cameras provided. Apparently they mourn similar to humans. Heads hung low. Some don't eat. Others don't sleep. They also seem to communicate with barks, grunts, snorks, growls, hisses(which can be quiet to loud) and other noises.

"What going on Bob?"

"Hades is going to make it. Suzanne is absolutlly sure."

"That's wonderful news."

Nigel was so happy he could do only one thing. Plan his next adventure.

**Next on Prehistoric Park, Nigel plans to back in time to ****Pleistocene period, to get on strange cat orinagted in Florida. The Xenosmilus. Suzanne and Bob interact with the Savacks and Ashley becomes close with a predator.**

**I must apologize for how long it took me to make this chapter. I hit a few writers blocks and then made the catching scenes alittle short. Sorry. I hope to do better in the next chapter. **

**CIAO**


End file.
